The Nopon Carnival
by SilverAtwriting
Summary: The Xenoblade gang is invited by the Nopon Chief to attend a carnival, but things become tense quite fast when emotions and physicality end up playing a large role in the evening that was supposed to be a gathering of great fun.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello, this is the first chapter of my first Fanfiction, I really hope you all find it interesting, I know this chapter starts slow but believe me I just wanted to set up the mood for the rest of the story, I really hope you like the how the characters are potrayed

This wouldn't have been possible without the HUGE help of my awesome beta, TriforceandSheikahArts, I wrote the story and she made it look awesome.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was a warm day in the dense forest of the Nopon, where the air, as usual, felt warm and thick, yet had a refreshing touch of water particles flowing through it making it feel quite refreshing. Hidden within the forest were none other then Reyn and Dunban, who were collecting wood for the great Nopon carnival that was going to be held that evening to commemorate the opening of the new village.

"Reyn, let me help you with that." Dunban said as Reyn was struggling to carry an excessive amount of wood all by himself.

"It's all right, Dunban, this ain't anything." Reyn replied as a piece of wood fell onto his head. "Ouch." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Reyn. I know my arm isn't in perfect condition, yet I can still be useful." Dunban responded as he was looking down at his right arm.

"No need to remind me, Dunban, you never had problem beating those mechon." Reyn replied with a smile on his face.

"Now let's see..." Dunban said while picking up some of the wood Reyn left on the ground. Rather unsurprisingly, the bark was wet and full of little insects that seemed to escape through the cracks in the wood.

"Do you think Sharla will have any problem with those?" Reyn asked as they were both walking to the village.

"You mean the insects?" Dunban inquired with a curious look on his face.

"Yup," Reyn replied, paying attention to where he was stepping.

"I'm sure she'll have some trouble, she doesn't really like insects you know... But I'll be sure to help her, if she needs it."

"So you're going to leave me alone to do all of the hard work, uh, Dunban?" Reyn inquired with a teasing tone lining his voice.

"I never said that." Dunban replied. "If anything, I'm going to finish this job as soon as possible so I can help you both finish yours." He said with a very serious voice and look in his eyes.

"Relax, I was kidding Dunban." Reyn said while looking at the sky. "You've done enough; I'll wake up Shulk and tell him to lend me a hand."

"I'm pretty sure he's tired from last night." Dunban voiced as he was looking at a strange insect that was following them. "We should just let him rest," he advised. "The carnival is going to take place tonight and he wouldn't enjoy it being tired."

"Whatever you say, Dunban," Reyn replied with a hearty laugh.

-o0o0o-

Sharla and Fiora were in the midst of preparing the decorations for the carnival when Reyn and Dunban arrived, carrying in their arms an overwhelming amount of wood. At the sight of a shirtless Reyn, and mud covered Dunban, Sharla couldn't help but smirk.

"Seems like you didn't have trouble bringing those, eh guys?" Sharla voiced with a teasing tone.

"Yeah right." Replied Reyn, knowing it was supposed to be a joke.

"How are the decorations going?" Dunban questioned as he cautiously set the wood down on the ground beside them, being mindful with the splinters.

"We're almost ready. I think Riki is taking care of Melia." Fiora said.

"This is going to be awesome! Is Shulk still asleep?" Reyn asked.

"He's still upstairs... why don't you go check him out?" Sharla said as she was struggling to reach a high spot for the decorations.

"Let me help you with that, Sharla," Dunban said.

"Alright, thanks Dunban." Sharla mused. Dunban smiled and then slowly picked her up by her legs, making it so that she could reach the high spot with little difficulty.

"Well, while you're having fun here making it all ready and pretty, I'll go check out Shulk." Reyn said, beginning to walk off.

"Ok but, umm, Reyn… If he's asleep, please do not wake him up. He had a lot of work with those Nopon last night." Fiora advised.

"Don't worry, Fiora!" Reyn exclaimed with a smile. "I'm not that kind of guy. Do you guys think I'd be able to be so cruel?" Reyn said while looking at Dunban, who was now drinking a glass of cold water.

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Ah, well, we better keep going," Dunban advised.

"Ah, whatever…" Reyn mumbled and headed upstairs.

"Dunban, why don't you go get ready? I don't think you have anything left to do here." Fiora suggested as she was eyeing her brother's dirty clothes.

"Don't worry, Fiora, I'm staying here to help you both." Dunban said as he was putting the glass on the table ready to help some more.

"But look at you!" Fiora protested.

"At least get some clean clothes on or you won't be ready in time." Sharla said with a worried look in her eyes.

"I guess you're right." Dunban murmured. "Fiora?" he then said.

"Yes, Dunban?"

"These are the only clothes I brought." Dunban looked at the floor, knowing he was about to get scolded… even though he was the older sibling.

"**DUNBAN, YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!**"

Sharla was trying not to laugh by pretending she was focused on the decorations.

"I guess you'll need to use that blade armour the Nopon have here," Sharla surmised smugly before continuing. "In fact, why don't we all use those to match Dunban and just the carnival in general?"

"I guess you're right, Sharla. Oh well… and there was I thinking I would surprise Shulk with my new dress," Fiora said, sighing in disappointment.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Fiora. This is my mess; you all don't have to do this." Dunban said while scratching the back of his head.

"No worries, Dunban. I think I'll stick with that armour," Sharla said with an optimistic look.

"Oh well, I might as well just use it so we all match," Fiora replied, looking at Sharla.

"Great, then it's settled." Dunban sighed in relief.

Fiora looked at him and said: "Change your clothes...go."

"But ..." He protested.

"GO!" Sharla and Fiora yelled.

-o0o0o-

Meanwhile Reyn was going upstairs to check on Shulk.

"Hey, Shulk..." he whispered as he was slowly opening the door. "Are you awake yet?" He saw Shulk lying in bed with his eyes closed.

_Ha, ha ... he's still sleeping like a baby_, Reyn thought with a little smile on his face.

The room was dark with only the rays of light coming through the window that were open just enough to let a small amount of air circulate. Reyn approached the bed and stared at Shulk's face very closely.

...

…

"**HERE COME THE MECHON!**" Reyn screamed waving his hands around madly.

"AAAH, WHERE!? FIORA?!" Shulk yelled as he got up from the bed with his mouth opened wide and his eyes the size of dinner plates.

…

Soon after, Reyn's screams were heard below… Fiora and Sharla heard them as clear as daylight while they were decorating.

"That clown Reyn," Sharla said, almost feeling ashamed, as she had both of her eyes closed.

Fiora sighed. "I guess Reyn never changes…"

-o0o0o-

"I can't believe you got me with that again!" Shulk yelled quite angrily.

"Hahaha, you never change Shulk. You need to relax a little more," Reyn said, laughing.

"How am I supposed to relax with you around, Reyn? You do this every time!" Shulk yelled while lying on his bed.

"Yup, it never gets old." Reyn said while looking at the window, remembering the other times he had done the same prank and gotten away with it.

"So what were you doing here—WAIT!" Shulk checked if he still had his pants on.

"Hahaha, relax Shulk, I came to see if you were still sleeping." Reyn said, almost laughing again.

"Ha-ha... very funny," Shulk said sarcastically, fiddling with his palms. "But to tell you the truth, I wasn't sleeping. Actually, I can't sleep with all those fireworks being tested outside." Shulk said, scratching his head.

Reyn approached the window. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but ain't you excited?!" Reyn replied as he was looking at the beautiful scenery in the distance. "At least we can do this kind of stuff without worrying about getting caught off guard like before," he said remembering the old times.

"Y-You're right, I can't wait!" Shulk agreed sharing a bit of Reyn's growing excitement. "How are things going down there, anyway?" He inquired curiously.

"It's all left to Sharla and Fiora; they're the ones taking care of the food and decorations."

"What about the others?"

"Dunban's probably helping them; he helped me earlier with a bunch of stuff I had to carry… you know hard work." Reyn said looking quite tired as Shulk laughed.

"Don't laugh man, it was harsh. Dunban almost fell in the water more than a few times." He started to chuckle. "Anyway, I think Riki left yesterday for Alcamoth to tell Melia about the carnival." Reyn said, looking back at Shulk.

"_Melia..._" Shulk said vaguely.

"What's wrong, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"We haven't heard about her since _that_ day..." Shulk said while touching his chin.

"She's okay, I think... I mean, she's a princess n'all... Anyway, are you going to keep laying up here making us worried or are you going to head downstairs and join the others?" Reyn asked with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Why should I?" Shulk said still a little angry at Reyn's joke.

"Whatever man, I'm going to get ready for Sharla." Reyn said, fixing his hair.

"Good luck with that." Shulk said, sitting up on his bed.

"'K man, see ya later." Reyn left the room closing the door behind him.

-o0o0o-

Meanwhile Riki was in the "New Alcamoth" as Melia likes to call it, trying to talk with her. The city was in the middle of a beautiful sea... the air was so refreshing you could look at an endless horizon above the blue water through the windows of the city.

"Riki need to talk to Melly," he said to the imposing guard standing before him.

"Who are you exactly little Friend?" A guard asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm the Great Heropon RIKI~!" Riki replied while singing the phrase.

"Let him enter." A familiar voice was heard from inside the tall building.

"Melly!" Riki exclaimed extremely happy, as usual.

Meanwhile, Melia exited from building, sporting a beautifully designed green dress that touched the ground.

"Hello Riki." Melia said while hugging the soft Nopon. "Why are you here?" Melia asked, standing up.

"Melly is invited to carnival of Nopon, carnival have food and music!" Riki said while dancing as if he was trying to explain how dancing works to Melia.

She laughed. "Alright Riki, when is it going to take place?" She asked with a smile on her face getting become excited herself.

"Now!" exclaimed Riki with a big jump.

"Ooh..." Melia said with a sad and disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong, Melly?" Riki asked rather concerned.

"Riki, I will not be able to assist you, the people here need me; you should have asked me earlier."

"Come Melly, come to carnival, please! It will have food, Riki promises!" Riki insisted, grabbing Melia's arm trying to drag her away.

Melia pursed her lips together, knowing fully well that Riki knew she could not run away from her responsibilities. She had an important responsibility as Leader of the High Entia, after all. Melia sighed and looked down at Riki, seeing those dark eyes. She sighed miserably and looked at the guards, a tad concerned.

"Please go, Lady Melia, we shall take care of the matters here," the guard informed her with a placid smile.

"Plus, I do not believe there will be any important events for today or tomorrow," the other guard spoke.

Melia looked at them and said with a smile: "Thank you my good gentlemen." Melia was known throughout Alcamoth as being a trustworthy and kind leader who treated her citizens with respect and kindness.

"Not a problem, Lady Melia!" Both guards saluted her.

"Yay!" replied Riki with excitement.

"I suppose I shall depart with you, Riki." Melia said, sharing Riki's excitement, then she looked at his garments and realized something. "But first I shall need to get myself ready." Melia then headed back inside the castle.

"Aww," Riki whined, pouting.

"What's wrong Nopon friend, Melia is going to the carnival after her, no?" A guard spoke.

"Melly takes too much time with these things," Riki said, looking down at the ground.

The two guards merely laughed.

-o0o0o-

At the Nopon village, Dunban was getting ready in a separate room, equipping the blade armour that Sharla had suggested. Dunban was in the midst of tying his hair and surveying himself in the full length mirror the room provided.

_The guys'll have a great night today… My goodness, I haven't had a night like this since I was child… and before we had to worry about the war… Times sure have changed_. Dunban thought with a bright look in his eyes.

"I wonder if Reyn is going to get drunk." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Dunban, can I come inside?" Reyn asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh yeah, Reyn, don't worry." Dunban said with his armour now fully equipped.

Reyn entered the room. "Wow, Dunban you're looking awesome!"

"Thanks Reyn, aren't you going to put on yours?" Dunban asked, looking at Reyn from behind through the mirror.

"But of course man," Reyn said while taking his armour out of his backpack.

"Oh, you came prepared." Dunban said, surprised.

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to show off to Sharla without this?" Reyn said with confidence oozing from his voice.

"I don't know. You tell me." Dunban replied with a hearty chuckle. "I thought you were already showing off by going shirtless all day."

"It was hot Dunban, and I guess this night is going to be hot too, right?" Reyn said while looking at Dunban with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah Reyn, the weather here is pretty strange. I wonder why the Nopons always choose this specific date to—" Dunban was interrupted by Reyn.

"That's not what I meant Dunban," Reyn said, smiling as if they both really knew where this conversation was going.

"Then what is it Reyn?" Dunban said genuinely interested while looking for his sword.

Reyn continued: "Sharla told me we're all going to wear this armour to "match with the carnival" and all." Reyn said while doing a "gesture" with both of his hands.

"Uh?" Dunban said, looking more than confused.

Reyn, tired of pretending finally, sighed. "She wants to show off a bit… just like me."

While laughing, Dunban spoke. "… Show off? Why would she want to do that?"

"It's simple: she likes me." Reyn said with confidence while fixing his hair.

Dunban put on his sword and said, "Well, sorry to disappoint you Reyn, but the whole reason we're doing this is because I didn't take off my clothes while helping you, and they got all dirty. It was Sharla who suggested this idea and..." Reyn was looking more and more disappointed. As Dunban continued, he noticed this and said, "I mean - I suggested to rush back to the colony and change clothes, but she kept insisting that we should all sport the same armour. Thus, we all agreed." Dunban expected Reyn to not accept his reasoning; however he was in for a surprise.

"Ohh, then it means she COULD be interested?" Reyn said, getting his hopes up.

_Oh, Reyn_, Dunban sighed to himself.

"Yeah, Reyn that's highly likely, and believe me, I've got an eye for this kind of thing," Dunban said with a smile on his face. He knew that if there was a person Reyn trusted completely it was him.

"Yeah! Dunban this night is going to be ours! Wait, you don't have anyone to be with, right?" Reyn asked not trying to upset Dunban.

"No, Reyn." Dunban said looking at himself in the mirror.

"But don't worry about it; I'll just hang out with Riki. We usually have very thoughtful conversations." Dunban said with a smile, looking back at Reyn who was equipping his armour.

"You and the Furball? This I have to see," Reyn said, surprised, looking at the wall.

"I myself get pretty thoughtful when I'm drunk—" Reyn was suddenly interrupted.

"Do **not** get drunk Reyn." Dunban said with a serious look in his eyes.

"But Dunban, both you and Shulk get pretty embarrassing when you're drunk..." Dunban started to blush.

"**Reyn!**" he shouted.

"Not a problem, Dunban!" Reyn bellowed with a laugh causing Dunban to sigh.

-o0o0o-

Meanwhile, Shulk was upstairs feeling a little irritated because he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore.

"Why Reyn, why?" yawned Shulk. "What a wonderful friend you are…" He mumbled under his breath sarcastically while searching for his shoes. The room was dark but he could see the silhouette of his shoes below the window. Shulk approached the window trying to get some fresh air.

He took a deep breath and then thought. _Okay, Shulk, go show them you're feeling it today_.

He put on the rest of his clothes and left the room with an extremely tired face. When seeing Sharla and Fiora nearby, his eyes widened and he groaned with despair. "I don't want them to see me like this." Even though Shulk knew they wouldn't mention how tired he looked, he didn't want to let the girls see him like this… especially Fiora.

Shulk saw a purple Nopon going downstairs too. He grabbed him politely and said, "Um, hello, I know this might seem odd, but I need you to cover my face for a while... until I reach the bathroom… Please, if you don't mind?" He inquired all too hopefully.

"Oh, Hom Hom doesn't want female Hom Hom to see Hom Hom's face because Hom Hom look horribly tired?" The purple haired Nopon said with a straight face.

_Do I look that bad__?_ Shulk thought worriedly.

Shulk sighed more than embarrassed. "I suppose you're right." They both headed downstairs as the Nopon was covering Shulk's visage.

"Oh, hello Shulk," Fiora said as she saw Shulk rushing to the bathroom.

"Not now Fiora, I need to get rid of this Nopon!" Shulk exclaimed nervously as he rushed to the bathroom. It was so fast that not even Sharla could look back and see him perfectly

"Was that Shulk?" Sharla inquired curiously.

"Yeah, it was… but he was acting pretty strange," Fiora replied, blinking profusely.

Sharla murmured, "Fiora, I think we're done."

Meanwhile, Shulk was in the bathroom washing his face with a lot of water and soap. "Thanks buddy," he said to the Nopon while he was looking for a towel.

"No problem, Hom Hom friend." The Nopon said as it left the room.

-o0o0o-

It was almost time to start celebrating the carnival. There was a huge round table set up right in the heart of the village where all of the guests would sit, eat and enjoy each others company. Not too far away situated on the beach was a large display of fireworks ready to be lit and enjoyed after supper. The weather was perfect; it wasn't warm but it wasn't too cold either. It was perfect, which made it ideal for the Homs and High Entia to even sport light clothing and take an evening swim, if they preferred. Plus, before the evening fireworks would commence there was a huge and exotic orchestra of both Nopon and Homs ready to play music for the guests' enjoyment. It was going to be the party of the century.

Reyn, who could smell the delicious food, couldn't help but say: "Alright, where are Melia and the Furball? They don't want to miss this." He and Dunban were sitting side-by-side at the table.

"I'm sure Riki is on his way Reyn. I doubt the chief would start without their magnificent Heropon." Dunban said while playing with his cutlery to pass the time.

Shulk then entered the hall still looking a little tired—but that was to be expected.

When seeing him, Reyn smirked. "Well, look who decided to stop slacking off and show up to the party."

"Stop it Reyn, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." Shulk replied as he sat beside Dunban. "Where are Melia and Riki?" He politely asked Dunban.

"No idea." The older swordsman answered. "They should arrive pretty soon though." Dunban said, standing up. "Boys, I think I'm going to wait for them at the top of the tree." Dunban continued.

"I'm coming with you, Dunban; please don't leave me alone with Reyn." Shulk said laughing a little knowing Reyn was probably going to get pissed.

"Hey man! We're supposed to be a team, remember?!" Reyn exclaimed, standing up too.

"Forget it, Reyn, we'll need you to help the Nopons carry all the food to the table." Sharla said, appearing from the other side of the Great Nopon Hall.

"Bah, okay you win." Reyn walked out of the hall and for the kitchen.

Dunban sighed. "Well, Shulk, let's go."

They both arrived to the top of the village where usually the big High Entia vehicles docked. The sky was clear and full of stars; there were even a few torches burning bright to provide extra lighting for the arriving vehicles.

Dunban groaned. "Shulk, I want to tell you something very serious... now that Reyn isn't here."

Shulk was starting to feel uncomfortable when seeing Dunban's face turn from cheerfully delight to seriousness. "What is it, Dunban?" He asked.

"Reyn's probably going to do stupid things tonight; I can feel it in the air. You know the saying; it's always calm before the storm… Well, I think he's like a frustrated beast waiting for all of his instincts to takeover, he's far too excited… as per usual."

Shulk laughed at the comment, but was still confused. "While that might be true Dunban, I'm still confused by your meaning. Could you, perhaps, elaborate a tad more?"

Dunban looked up towards the starry sky. "Shulk, this is a serious matter. While I know Reyn is romantically interested in Sharla, I have no fears from him regarding Fiora."

Shulk arched an eyebrow. "What does this all have to do with Fiora?"

"It about _you_, Shulk," Dunban answered seriously, turning to face him.

Suddenly a moment of silence invaded the place; it was as if everyone and everything had stopped moving merely to hear the reason why Dunban had to say such thing.

"Me?" Shulk said, surprised.

Dunban nodded. "I don't want you to do anything stupid tonight; both you and Reyn become… quite dim in these kinds of situations."

Shulk stared at Dunban for a second, unsure of what to say.

"Also, Shulk, if you do anything stupid to Fiora tonight… I'll cut you in half… no hesitation." Dunban said with a thick voice, his face darkening.

Shulk kept staring at Dunban. "Um, do not worry Dunban." Shulk said nervously, faking a smile.

"Good, Shulk." Dunban responded with a laugh.

"Erm, please excuse me… I have to change—I mean brush my feet—I mean teeth!" Shulk then rushed downstairs.

-o0o0o-

_I guess I became a tad too harsh there, but at least the thought was clearly articulated_, Dunban thought to himself.

A few seconds later, a High Entia vehicle arrived with both Riki and Melia inside.

"Hello Dundun," Riki exclaimed jumping into Dunban's arms.

"Well, hello Riki, we were missing you," Dunban replied with a smile. He then looked towards Melia and smiled when seeing the beautiful orange evening gown she had chosen to wear. Not surprisingly, it matched perfectly with Riki's fur colour. She was a perfect mixture of elegance and adorable. However, although Melia appeared calm on the outside, on the inside she was screaming.

_Riki! Why did you not tell me that Shulk and the others would be here?!_

* * *

><p>aaand that's the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it , It will get more interesting as the story progresses<p>

and thanks again to TriforceandSheikahArts, this story was a mess since my english isn't exactly excellent but she made it look awesome!

Any suggestions are welcome Im just a beginner and I want to get better :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry It took a while to publish this chapter I don't have internet at home right now, so I had to send this to TriforceandSheikahArts as soon as possible, If you didn't know she helps me with the chapters (all the fancy words you read are there because of her and it's awesome)

I wrote this chapter while on the phone and it was a real mess

Anyways back to the story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"Melia, is there something wrong?" Dunban said while noticing a strange look cross the High Entia queen's face.<p>

"N-nothing is trouble me, Dunban… I was merely taken back by how magnificent the village looks tonight for the festivities." Melia replied, struggling to hide how nervous she was on account of Shulk's unannounced presence.

"Dundun look worried." Riki said while hugging Dunban's right leg.

_Really?_ Dunban thought, struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Hmm, well, don't worry, Riki. I've just had a tiring day. In any event, we should head downstairs. The chief is waiting." Dunban said as he was about to put a foot on the stair. "By the way Melia," he said, looking at her with a smile, "that dress looks beautiful on you."

Melia looked partially startled but nonetheless responded with a smile. "Thank you, Dunban."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen, Reyn had his hands full of things to put on the tables outside. In his arms he struggled to carry a variety of meats, salads, drinks and even a suspicious looking soup.<p>

_Man, I can't wait to eat all of this. I'm going to try every single one. This is going to be great!_ He thought to himself, imaging how wonderful the evening would be.

Suddenly Shulk arrived running through the door. "Reyn!" he exclaimed quite agitatedly, making all of the kitchen Nopon jump in surprise and jump onto Reyn's shoulders in fright.

"Shulk! Look what I got here!" exclaimed Reyn with a laugh as he struggled to show his friend all the food he held in his arms while barely managing to stay upright with the added weight of seven Nopon situated overtop of his shoulders.

Shulk paused for a moment to take in the sight. He could barely suppress his chuckles. "Reyn, you look ridiculous."

The fighter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Now go on, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh." It then returned to Shulk. "Well, I've got to tell you about something very important. This is serious; I need you to know about this."

Reyn rolled his eyes while leaning backwards to let the little Nopons jump off his tall frame. "Geez Shulk, I haven't seen you so nervous in a long time." He pursed his lips together. "Let me guess what's bothering you. Hmm, Fiora helped with the dinner?" He said, trying to be funny as always, but soon he realized by the look on Shulk's face that this was indeed nothing to joke about.

"'K man, what is it?" He tried to stay calm.

"It's about Dunban." Shulk replied as Reyn was being carefully leaving the food on the table.

"What's so bad about Dunban? Wait, let me guess," Reyn rebutted, his amusement getting the better of him again. "There's a dance competition tonight, isn't there?"

Shulk crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "No, Reyn. Dunban said something about not wanting me to act stupid tonight." He paused to look away a small amount of pink slowly dusting his cheeks. "I think he meant that I shouldn't drink this evening," he whispered softly.

Reyn merely huffed to Shulk's displeasure. "Eh, sounds like the kind of stuff he always tells me. My advice would be to just ignore it. I mean, this isn't the first time he says something like that. Also, he gets pretty drunk without noticing it himself." Reyn explained while fixing his hair.

"This time is different Reyn, you should've seen it." Shulk replied with a suspicious look.

"But this is a party, Shulk! He can't deny you the chance to have some fun. Plus, he gets pretty embarrassing when he's drunk too. If you came here to ask me what to do about it, I'd say just ignore him." Reyn replied pretty confidently.

_Why did I even bother coming to ask him?_ Shulk thought with a sigh.

Just then, the kitchen doors burst open and seemingly hundreds of Nopon arrived talking and making noise. And with all of them were Fiora and Sharla dressed in their respective armour.

"Hello guys, ready for tonight?!" exclaimed Sharla with Fiora by her side.

Shulk and Reyn quickly turned their backs to both Sharla and Fiora and whispered to each other.

"Just don't get me in trouble, please," Shulk hissed.

Reyn blinked, stumped. "What's that even suppose to mean?"

Shulk then turned back to face the women. "Of course we are. You both look ravishing—I mean—" Shulk quickly realized what he was about to say and thought in a fraction of a second: _Why would I? If Dunban was here I'd be dead... No, don't do this to yourself Shulk! Stay calm!_

Reyn decided to fill the silence. "Doesn't the food look delicious?" He laughed loudly and then slung an arm over Shulk's shoulders pulling him close. Then without a trace of seriousness, he whispered without moving his mouth. "You sounded like me there."

Shulk only rolled his eyes.

Sharla watched the two boys with a bemused expression while Fiora replied, sounding all excited, "Yeah? I had a feeling that you guys will love the food!"

Fiora didn't realize what Shulk had said. Sharla took it a little more seriously and thought. _Well, well, what was all that about? Could it be that_— Suddenly, Riki fell into her arms.

"Hello, sidekicks!" The nopon exclaimed, rubbing his ears all over Sharla's face.

"Hello, Riki," Fiora answered with a smile.

Shulk didn't waste a second and took the chance to escape from the awkward situation by saying, "Hi Riki! Anyhow, let's look for a seat, Reyn!"

"Cya later, Sharla, Fiora and Riki!" said Reyn as he was being dragged out of the kitchen.

"Bye guys!" Shulk stammered hastily as the two exited the room.

Sharla stared at the doors from which they exited looking even more confused. However, she didn't have enough time to question their actions since once again the doors opened to reveal Dunban and Melia.

"Hello there you two," she said. "It's about time you both showed up."

Fiora continued. "Hello, Melia. You look amazing."

Melia smiled curtly. "Hello, Sharla and Fiora." She paused to observe their choice in evening attire. With hesitation coating her every word, she somehow managed to articulate a small compliment. "My, you both look quite… eye-catching." Her eyes wandered over Fiora's armour, which in contrast to Sharla's was quite modest in terms of how much skin she was showing.

"If you do not mind me asking, why are you two dressed in such… garments?" She asked, trying not to look away in obvious disdain at both Fiora and Sharla's clothing choices.

"Oh, didn't Dunban explain it to you?" Sharla replied, confused, and for some odd reason she decided to put Riki on the top of her head.

"Oh yes, my apologies on not informing you sooner, Melia," Dunban spoke softly. "See, earlier this morning I had gotten my clothes rather dirty. On account of last minute preparation details, I didn't have enough time to pack another set of clothes before I left the Colony to come to the Nopon Village." He continued. "Since I only had clothes on my back, and my armour tucked inside my bag, Sharla, Fiora and the others were kind enough to decide to wear the same style of clothing as I would be wearing this evening… mostly so that I wouldn't stand out too badly." He added on that last bit with a hearty chuckle.

"I see." Melia spoke. "But Dunban, why did you have _that_… style of armour stowed inside of your bag?"

"Why, I was coming to the Nopon Village, Melia. I wanted to look somewhat authentic. As well, we're all wearing this style of armour so that we all match."

"Isn't it cool?" Fiora continued with a smile.

"How… convenient," Melia replied sarcastically.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to Melia. As I said before, you look fine in that dress. And remember, this is entirely my fault." Dunban said with a sigh.

"If it makes you feel any better Melia, your dress matches Riki's fur colour." Sharla voiced making the queen laugh.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct there, Sharla." Melia replied with a smile.

"Yay!" exclaimed Riki, jumping on Sharla's head. "Me and Meli match! Me and Meli match!"

"Ouch! Take it easy, Riki!" Sharla complained at Riki, swatting at him with her hands in an attempt to calm the older Nopon.

Meanwhile, Melia was lost in her thoughts. _If everyone else is sporting a similar colour then that means that Shulk will be wearing something similar to that of Dunban. _She looked up to survey the older Hom. Her gaze briefly wandered up and down his lean yet physique figure making her blush as she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere. Then a flash of Shulk donning the same clothing as Dunban came to mind, making the tips of her ears turn cherry red.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "I will not allow that! I will not allow that!"

Dunban quickly fell back, surprised, because of the sudden scream.

"Fine," Sharla replied, trying to calm Melia down. "Let's look for a seat, shall we, Melia?" She asked as she took Melia and Riki with her leaving Dunban and Fiora in the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Fiora said, scratching her head in confusion.

"You wouldn't understand. Fiora, you're still too young." Dunban replied, smiling.

"And what's **THAT** supposed to mean?!" Fiora asked with a suspicious look crossing her face.

"Nothing," Dunban responded, preparing to leave the kitchen. But before he did, he turned to her and said. "Fiora, trust me, its better like this." And with that, he left to join the others.

Fiora puffed her cheeks in vain. _Stop treating me like a child, Dunban! _She thought in dismay.

* * *

><p>Shulk and Reyn had found themselves a table in the Great Nopon Hall and were discussing the past actions that occurred in the kitchen. Surrounding them and sitting at the many other tables were hundreds of Nopons, Homs and High Entia, who had come from far and wide across the Bionis to partake in the evening festivities.<p>

"What the hell happened, man? I didn't know you had those kinds of dirty thoughts! Hahaha…" Reyn said, slapping Shulk on the back.

"It wasn't my fault, you know me Reyn." Shulk replied, getting all flustered.

"Hey, I don't blame you. I know what the problem is." Reyn replied in a serious tone looking off into the distance.

"Really?"

"They both looked delicious… Hahaha!" Reyn busted out laughing, thinking his joke was funny.

"Reyn, it isn't that! It was Dunban who made me get all nervous. You know me, it was merely an accident." Shulk continued, looking at his feet.

**"Hey!"**

Shulk shut his eyes before it dawned on him; Reyn had openly implied that _both _Fiora and Sharla looked—he still cringes when thinking about it—"ravishing." Without sparing a second, Shulk voiced that realization to Reyn. Reyn responded with a laugh.

"Don't get mad Shulk. It was a joke. Plus, what about you? You looked like a creep staring at Sharla. I bet she thought you were twice as creepy compared to your usual self." Shulk glowered upon hearing that comment but Reyn merely continued. "I'm not making a big deal out of it because I know I'm the best out of the two of us but—"

Quickly a familiar voice was heard behind them. "What do you mean by that Reyn?"

Suddenly Shulk felt a heavy hand on his right shoulder. He turned around to lock eyes with Dunban.

"Dunban!" Reyn said without realizing what was going on.

"What were you discussing?" Dunban said, taking out his blade while taking a seat beside Shulk.

Reyn replied with a smile. "You won't believe it, Dunban; we were just talking about how—"

But he was quickly got cut off by Shulk who continued. "Just about how much of a creep Reyn is… haha…" Shulk replied nervously as he knew this was the worst possible scenario.

_Uh? _Reyn thought in confusion.

"Really?" another familiar voice was heard.

"Oww! Sharla, please, not the hair!" shouted Reyn.

"Baby," she laughed and released her grip on his strands. Meanwhile, Melia and Riki slowly approached the table. Riki took a seat beside Reyn while Melia sat beside Dunban.

"A creep, uh?" Sharla continued.

"Nothing new to report," Dunban continued this time putting his sword away.

"Hey! It isn't funny!" Reyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, nothing to be really surprised of, right, Shulk?" Sharla asked, looking at him with a dirty scowl.

"Yeah," Shulk replied nervously not making eye contact with anyone except his feet.

Meanwhile, Melia was watching the scene before her with glossy eyes, her gaze locked specifically on Shulk. Physically she was there with her friends, but mentally she was miles away lost in her own thoughts. _He is so—Ahh! This is enough! Stop this at once!_

Dunban quickly took notice of Melia's attitude but didn't say a thing. He would leave it up to her to speak her thoughts. Just then, Fiora arrived to the table, carrying a glass of water in her hands.

"Hey guys, didn't you save a spot for me?" She asked, looking quite disappointed because the table was already full.

"Fiora, sit beside Shulk." Dunban replied, standing up offering his seat to her.

Melia quickly interrupted. "No need for that Dunban. Sit here, Fiora. I can sit..." Melia began to look for another place to sit. "There!" She pointed to another table located on the other side of the hall that was surrounded by several Nopon villagers.

"Melia, there's no need for that." Dunban articulated. "I don't mind sitting alone. All I need for company is Riki. Right Riki?" He said, looking at the orange furry Nopon.

"Heropon and Herohom always together!" yelled Riki while dancing joyfully.

"Don't worry, Dunban. I shall enjoy being surrounded by Riki's fellow villagers." Melia spoke, lying straight through her teeth.

Dunban arched a brow, not seeming the least bit impress. Yet, he agreed to her demands. "Alright Melia, if you insist. However, if you should reconsider, bear in mind that I will not mind moving tables."

"It is dually noted." She stated while slowly leaving the table.

Dunban watched her walk off, rubbing the bottom of his chin. _I wonder—_

A large gong interrupted his thoughts as the whole hall went silent. Slowly but surely the Nopon Chief walked towards the wooden podium situated in the centre of the room to begin his speech. "Welcome all to the Great Nopon Carnival. You all shall enjoy the music and delicious food prepared with the help of our Hom Hom, High Entia and Nopon friends."

During the speech, Reyn made a small comment to Shulk, "So Fiora _helped_ after all, uh? I'll stick with the meat." Much to his surprise, Shulk leaned over and ever-so-casually whacked him in the side with his elbow. Reyn, taken by surprise, had been unable to block the small attack. He leaned over slightly as a small groaned escaped from his lips. "Shulk, that hurt!" he whined.

"Now, let's not wait anymore and let the eating begin!" The chief had finished his speech.

_That was quite a speech._ Sharla thought sarcastically.

"**Yaaay**!" all the Nopon—including Reyn—exclaimed with glee. They then dove for the food and began to devour it. To the naked eye, it seemed like they were literally jumping on it.

_Why did I even mind with the decorations?_ Fiora thought feeling more than disappointed.

Everyone in the group but Riki was shocked by the Nopons means of eating. To be blunt, none of them were used to eating with this much noise and chaos. Out of everyone though, Reyn didn't seem to mind as much, since he was too busy stuffing his own face to take much notice.

"I didn't know we had two Nopons in our group." Dunban commenting casually while watching Reyn stuff his face in slight amusement.

Reyn was too hungry to care about what Dunban was trying to say, so he continued. "This is delicious! Give it a try Dunban." He handed him a nearby plate filled with food.

"I will Reyn, just let me find a fork." Dunban replied. Just as his fingers grasped the utensil, a thought crossed his mind. Melia was sitting not too far away from the others… surrounded by several other Nopons. If he and his friends were taken back by the lack of manners, he could only image how Melia was reacting. With little hesitation he turned around to see Melia sitting not too far away. She was leaning as far back in her chair, watching the Nopons around her devour the food with a look of disappointment lining her youthful face.

_With all of this food flying around, her dress is bound to get sullied. _He thought with a frown. His eyes darkened partially. _Melia, I know the reason behind your actions… you might've had the right intention in mind, but—_

"**Riki!**" exclaimed Dunban, trying to make his voice be heard through all of the noise.

"Yes Dundun?" The Nopon replied, covered in food.

"Get Melia out of there. Tell her I need to have a talk with her."

"Uhh?" Riki looked startled by the suggestion, and, if Dunban had to guess, a little less than happy at the idea of having to stop eating for a few minutes. However, the little guy was more than willing to oblige. "Leave it to Riki!" He exclaimed as he left jumping across the table.

"Excuse me." Dunban said to the group as he got up from his seat.

"Dunban, where are you going? You can't leave me alone with Reyn and Shulk," Fiora yelled.

"Don't worry, I wasn't hungry anyway, but I'll need these." Dunban replied as he grabbed two plates of food.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." Sharla pointed out.

"Let him go, Sharla. I'm sure he has his reasons." Shulk continued, knowing the bigger the distance between him and Dunban the better… especially for his safety.

Dunban then left the hall leaving Shulk, Fiora, Reyn and Sharla at the table.

_Geez that was close. _Shulk thought with obvious relief.

"Where's Dunban going?" Reyn asked.

"He'll probably isolate himself from the fun like always." Fiora replied, cutting her food with a knife.

"He's one of a kind that Dunban." Reyn continued with his mouth full, but added to himself mentally, _Wow, he's so cool!_

"Don't talk with you mouth full, Reyn." Sharla hissed, making everyone but Reyn chuckle.

* * *

><p>Riki bounced over towards Melia's table, shouting. "Melly!" He extended his small arms out as far as possible managing to stain the queen's face with mash potatoes and carrots.<p>

"Oh, hello Riki," Melia replied, faking a smile as she wiped her face clean with a napkin.

"Why Melly look happy if she seem sad?" wondered Riki. "Is Melly sad because not many bird people here? Riki can call bird people!" Riki said almost leaving without delivering the message.

"It is not that Riki. It is just that—it is nothing really..." Melia replied.

"Huh? Yes!" Riki exclaimed, remembering. "Dundun want to talk with Melly!" He continued, pointing at Dunban who was now standing next to the entrance of the hall talking with a blue Nopon.

"Dunban you mean?" Melia asked, confused, but not surprised.

"Yup! Message delivered now. Riki must return to base!" Riki replied as he left jumping across the table again.

_I guess I shall need to speak with him and see what this is all about. Not that I was really enjoying here anyways. _Melia thought, standing up and heading to where Dunban was standing.

* * *

><p>Back on the other side of the room, Reyn was already starting one of his games. "Okay guys, you wanted to defy the champ now you'll have your chance!" Reyn exclaimed, agitating a huge bottle of beer in his hand.<p>

"What are you talking about? Nobody asked to defy you," Fiora stated.

"Yeah plus, its way too early for this kind of thing," Sharla continued, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, I see how it is! The ladies can't take challenge, uh?" Reyn replied, taunting both if them by drinking his beer in one go.

"That has nothing to do with it Reyn! It is bad for your health to drink that much." Fiora replied drinking her glass of water.

"Don't worry, Fiora, I know Dunban wouldn't let you anyways," Reyn continued, taunting her.

_Oh not this again_. Shulk thought, remembering how Reyn made him get wasted the last time.

"Oh yeah?!" she yelled. "**Shulk!**" she continued.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered caught off guard.

"Give me that bottle!" She demanded.

"Yes Sir—I mean, Ma'am!" He exclaimed, handing her the bottle.

"Ha! A bottle?" Reyn exclaimed.

"Sharla, give me three bottles!" He cried.

"**What?!**" Sharla replied, annoyed, with her arms crossed.

"Please?" Reyn answered a little intimidated as Sharla gave him the three bottles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the entrance of the hall, Melia arrived to where Dunban was waiting.<p>

"Riki said you wanted to see me." Melia spoke, getting straight to the point.

Dunban nodded. "That's right. But here is not the place. Please follow me." He said, leaving the hall and heading upstairs. Melia followed without saying one word. They walked in silence for several minutes until Melia couldn't help but notice how Dunban was struggling with the two plates of food he was attempting to balance with only his left hand.

"Let me help you with that Dunban," she said.

"Oh, yeah... thanks!" Dunban replied, handing her one of the plates.

"What are these for?" Melia kindly asked, looking at the food.

"For you and me," Dunban said, opening the door of a room, waiting for Melia to head in first.

_Us? _She thought while entering the room.

It was dark inside until Dunban flicked on the light switch. The room had a little desk and a bed with a green carpet on the floor. One of the two windows the room had was open making the view and the nighttime stars look amazing.

"Please, Melia, sit here." Dunban said, touching the bed where he was sitting with his left hand.

Melia, unsure of what was going on, agreed to sit beside Dunban.

"How has your night been?" He asked as he removed his sword entirely.

"Fine… thank you for asking, Dunban. I quite like how the Nopon have decorated their village, and the food appears to be delicious." She answered.

"Don't forget the fireworks that are going to take place later at the beach," Dunban added on.

"Yes." Melia murmured as she quietly ate her food, listening as Dunban continued to talk.

"Riki even told me about how we're all going to dance after." He finished while watching the stars through the open roof window.

Melia remained silent quickly beginning to suspect that Dunban's sudden urge to talk with her had more purpose to it then just a friendly chat. She, however, chose to keep these thoughts to herself and decided to focus more on finishing the food on her plate.

"So... How is it? Does it taste good?" Dunban added, looking for a knife to cut his meat.

"It is a bit cold, but still good."

It was then silent for roughly ten seconds. Dunban knew he could not keep avoiding the issue that he wanted to address. He decided to tackle the issue head-on.

"Melia, do you have any thoughts about why I wanted to talk to you alone?" He inquired slowly.

"I guess it has to do with the others… as usual." Melia replied a little bit uncomfortable.

"This isn't about the others," Dunban said, standing up. "This is about you."

Melia eyed him suspiciously. "What are you suggesting Dunban?"

"You're not enjoying this night." He began. "To be honest, you always seem to be worried about something. You were like that since the first day we met on the back of the Bionis." He added, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well, Dunban, that is because I was then princess, and am now a queen. Just imagine all I have to worry about, it is only natural." Melia stated, already beginning to feel quite offended.

"I always thought the same and I respected that of you, Melia… But this time, this time is different, am I wrong?" He questioned, sounding rather confident.

_Dunban, _Melia thought nervously, feeling her heart beginning to race.

"The looks, the tone of your voice, your expressions, and the way you're acting right now." He continued taking a breath. "It's obvious. You are in love, Melia."

Melia was shocked. She knew what was Dunban talking about and quickly replied, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I don't understand, Dunban."

"I know you like Shulk," he said with a small smile. "You've always liked him. The thought first crossed my mind a long time ago, but because of the situations we were dealing with back then, I didn't really give it much importance… until now..."

Melia, shocked, quickly stood up yelling, "**How dare you?!**"

"Am I wrong?" Dunban quickly continued.

There was silence. Melia already knew there was no point in hiding it, she was discovered.

"You are right." She stammered, ashamed, as she sat back down.

"I should have told him when I had the chance... now look at me... Making people worried. First Sharla in Alcamoth, now Riki, and finally you..." Melia continued, looking at the floor. "So, yes, what are you going to do now, Dunban? First and foremost, you are Fiora's brother; I do not blame you for thinking my feelings are wrong… or that I am weak and not a worthy leader of the High Entia..." She covered her eyes with her hands, beginning to tremble.

"Melia I'm not here to judge you, but I can't stand seeing a close friend of mine suffering like this. While I am Fiora's brother and protector, you and the others can always count on me... for anything." Dunban stated, touching Melia's shoulder.

Melia took her hand out of her eyes and looked directly at Dunban who was standing beside her.

Her eyes were wet. She was crying.

"Thank you… My, this is rather embarrassing, is it not?" She questioned as she stood up.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Melia, we've all been there." Dunban replied with a smile.

Suddenly Melia hugged Dunban. That action took him by surprise especially because it was Melia, but he hugged her back even tighter.

"Now that I think about it, I am quite happy that someone took notice." Melia said, drying her tears on Dunban's clothes rather timidly.

"Hey!" Dunban said. "The night is young, let's just have fun. I'll help you." Dunban stopped hugging Melia and continued. "I'll bring the mighty Heropon with us."

The swordsman was about to open the door when Melia said. "Dunban, this my biggest secret and—"

"I understand. I will say nothing." Dunban replied with a smile as he left the room.

Melia watched him walk off and couldn't contain her smile. _Dunban, thank you…_

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter 2, I really hope you liked it and I guess chapter 3 is going to come out as soon as possible<p>

(this chapter didn't come out as soon as possible for example, so that you get the idea)

I'm not going to even hint where this is going so try to figure it out hahaha

and thanks again to TriforceandSheikahArts as I said before she made my story look awesome


End file.
